The Shopping Horror Show
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Snape wird von Dumbledore zum 'Babysitten' eingeteilt... Warnung: Reiner Blödsinn und Mary Sue


Disclaimer: Snape und die Zauberwelt gehören mir nicht... dafür durfte ich ihn in dieser Story qäulen!

**The Shopping Horror Show**

**1. Aller Anfang Ist Schwer…**

'Warum ich?' fragte sich Severus Snape um tausendsten Male, als er der jungen Frau hinterhereilte. Dabei hatte es doch so schön angefangen...

---

Der Potions Master saß gemütlich in seinen Räumen und las in einem sehr alten und intessantem Buch. Da tauchte auf einmal Albus Dumbledore auf und bat ihn, schnell mit zu kommen.

„Es ist ein Notfall."

Natürlich war Severus mitgekommen, er hatte ja schießlich nicht geahnt, was auf ihn zukam!

Im Hauptquartier des Phönix Ordens angekommen, stellte Dumbledore ihm eine junge Frau vor. Sie war mittelgroß, schlank, hatte schulterlange blonde Haare und trug Blue Jeans, pinke Sneakers und ein leuchtend oranges Tshirt mit der Aufschrift „Sunny days in Rio".

„Dies ist Jaqueline Miller. Jaqueline, dies ist Severus Snape, er wird dich beschützen."

‚Beschützen?'

„Momentmal, Albus. Was geht hier eigentlich vor?" fragte Snape schärfer als beabsichtigt (oder vielleicht auch nicht g).

„Jaqueline wurde von Voldemort bedroht und braucht jetzt rund um die Uhr Schutz. Und du bist der Einzige, der dafür frei ist."

"Was?! Albus, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich soll dieses Mädchen da babysitten?!"

„Hey!" rief Jaqueline, doch die beiden Zauberer ignorierten sie.

„Keine Widerrede, Severus. Jemand muss auf sie aufpassen, und du bist nun mal der Einzige der dafür in Frage kommt. Du wirst sie nicht aus den Augen lassen."

Damit verschwand Dumbledore und lies einen erstaunten und wütenden Severus zurück.

Er warf dem Mädchen einen finsteren Blick zu und setzte sich wortlos auf einen der Stühle.

Einige Zeit lang schwiegen sie sich gegenseitig an, dann brach Jaqueline das Schweigen.

„Ich will hier nicht den ganzen Tag blöd rumsitzen. Ich werde jetzt einkaufen gehen."

„Einkaufen? Der Dunkle Lord ist hinter Ihnen her und Sie wollen einkaufen gehen?"

„Ja. Und außerdem was soll mir schon passieren, wenn Sie auf mich aufpassen?"

„Wie bitte?! Ich werde Sie auf keinen Fall zum Einkaufen begleiten!"

„Wie war das mit dem ‚nicht us den Augen lassen'?" fragte sie frech und verlies den Raum.

Severus starrte ihr einen Augenblick lang nach und eilte ihr dann mit einem unterdrücktem Fluch hinterher.

‚Das wird Albus büßen!'

Jaqueline hatte mittlerweile schon die Eingangstür erreicht und verlies das Haus. Draußen schien die Sonne und es war angenehm warm.

Biltzschnell sprach Snape einen Illusionszauber, der seine Kleidung unauffällig erscheinen lies und folgte ihr.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein! Kommen Sie sofort zurück!"

„Nein!" rief Jaqueline und ging mit schnellen Schritten die Straße entlang. „Ich will jetzt einkaufen gehen!"

Da er wohl kaum mitten im belebten London zaubern konnte, blieb dem Potions Master nichts anderes übrig, als mitzugehen. 

**2. ... Und Es Wird Auch Nicht Leichter!**

Jaqueline bog in eine andere Straße ein und sah sich die Schaufenster an. Snape folgte ihr mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh! Da muss ich rein!" rief die junge Frau erfreut und verschwand in einem Virgin Megastore.

‚Das fängt ja gut an,' dachte Snape ironisch als er den Laden betrat und die laute ‚Musik' (A/N: Barbie Girl! g) hörte.

Jaqueline war inzwischen in der Abteilung ‚Pop' angekommen und sah sich leise vor sich hinträllernd die CDs durch:

Mando Diao, Britney Spears, Kelly Family, Us5, Backstreet Boys, Nsync,…sie ging die einzelnen Alben durch, bis sie etwas gefunden hatte, das ihr gefiel: Tokio Hotel.

Sie schnappte sich die CD und lief zu den CD-Playern hinüber. Jaqueline wippte mit dem Fuß im Takt (oder sagen wir mal, sie versuchte es!) und zappte von einem Song zum nächsten.

„He, dass musst du dir anhören!" rief sie aus und stülpte dem überraschten Mann die Kopfhörer über.

„Was zum...!"

Der Zauberer war in keiner Weise auf ‚Durch den Monsun' vorbereitet. Wütend riss er scih die Kopfhörer wieder runter. Nachdem er sich von der Geräuschattacke erholt hatte, fuhr er sie an:

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein! Hören Sie sofort auf, mich mit diesem Lärm zu belästigen!"

„Lärm? Du hast keine Ahnung, was gerade In ist!"

Jaqueline legte beleidigt die CD wieder zurück und wanderte noch ein wenig die Regale entlang, bevor sie den Laden leicht verstimmt wieder verlies.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte Jaqueline schon wieder vergessen, dass sie eigentlich sauer auf Severus war und plapperte munter darauf los.

„Oh, schau doch mal, da drüben! Ist das Kleid nicht nett? Oh, und da, die Halskette! Oh, ein Hotdogstand!"

Sie lief zu dem Stand hinüber und kaufte sich einen Hotdog

„Willst du auch einen?" fragte sie Snape mit vollem Mund.

„Nein. Danke." Presste dieser hervor und blickte sie finster an.

„Na dann eben nicht! Aber du verpasst was, der ist wirklich phänomenal!"

Snape würdigte dies mit keinem Kommentar und stand schweigend daneben, während sie sich den Rest des Hotdogs in den Mund stopfte. Anschließend leckte sie sich noch die Finger ab und meinte dann zufrieden:

„So, jetzt können wir weiter gehen!"

Jaqueline ignorierte Snapes leises Aufstöhnen und schlenderte zu einem Souvenierstand hinüber.

„Oh, der ist toll!"

Sie zog einen großen Union-Jack-Hut hervor und setzte ihn dem überrumpelten Severus auf den Kopf.

„Sag' ‚cheese'!"

Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihn mit dem Unding fotographiert.

„Oh, wie süß!"

Snapes Blutdruck war mittlerweile beängstigend angestiegen und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um die junge Frau nicht anzuschreien. In den Falten seiner Robe verborgen verkrampfte sich seine rechte Hand um seinen Zauberstab und er musste seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, Jaqueline nicht auf der Stelle in irgendetwas schleimiges zu verwandeln. 

**3. Lauter Bunte Sachen**

„Oh, da hinten ist ein H&M!" rief Jaqueline aufgereg und hüpfte auf und ab.

Sie schnappte sich Snapes Hand (nicht wissend, wie knapp sie in dem Moment dem Tod entging) und zog ihn hinter sich her, bevor sich dieser noch ganz von seinem gerade erlittenen Schock erholen konnte.

Der Potions Master betrachtete das beige Haus mit den großen roten Buchstaben mit wachsenden Unbehagen.

Die Frau beachtete dies gar nicht und verschwand mit ihm im Inneren.

Zielstrebig ging sie auf einen Tisch mit mehreren bunten Pullovern zu und begang die Kleidungstücke durchzusehen.

„Halt mal."

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Snape einen leuchtend gelben Pulli mit großen pinken Blumen in die Hand.

Dieser stand stocksteif da und blickte ungläubig auf das bunte Stück Stoff in seiner Hand hinunter.

„Was...?"

„Wenn du schon hier bist, kannst du mir auch beim Tragen helfen. Ich will das später anprobieren."  
Und schon folgte ein weiterer Pulli, diesmal rot-gelb gestreift.

Jaqueline eilte weiter, zu einem Stand mit verschiedenen Jeans. Sie suchte sich drei Stück aus (eine pinke mit Schmetterlingen, eine hellblaue mit Glitzer und eine mittelblaue mit pinken und gelben Strasssteinen) und reichte sie Snape der die Teile wortlos entgegen nahm. Er fürchtete, wenn er auch nur irgendetwas sagen würde, würde er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können und sie nach St. Mungo hexen.

Die junge Frau beachtete ihn jedoch gar nicht, da sie bereits einige bunte Tops entdeckt hatte. Sie suchte sich vier Stück in variierenden pink, gelb und orange Tönen aus und fügte sie dem Stapel hinzu, den Snape im Arm hielt.

Es folgte ein pinkes Kleid, ein türkiser Rock, ein bunter Rock mit Blumenmuster, ein gelbes Kleid mit schwarzen Punkten und ein rosafarbener Federschal.

Als sie endlich genug hatte, schlenderte sie zu den Umkleidekabinen. Sie hatte Glück und fand auch gleich eine die frei war.

Zuerst schnappte sich Jaqueline die drei Jeans und verschwand damit in der Kabine. Sie probierte die pinke an und kam wieder heraus.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie Snape, während sie sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her drehte. „Sieht mein Hintern in der Hose dick aus?"

Snape warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu.

„Ja."

„Ok, dann probier ich die anderen mal."

Sie verchwand wieder und kam kurze Zeit zurück, diesmal mit der hellblauen Jean (die mit den Glitzer).

„Mm... nein, die ist mir etwas zu kurz," stellte sie vor dem Spiegel fest und zog sich erneut um.

„Ja! Die ist super!" rief Jaqueline als sie sich in der Strass-Jeans begutachtete.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

‚Kommt ganz darauf an, wofür... zum Verbrennen vielleicht.'

Das pinke Kleid passte nicht, ebenso des türkise Rock. Der Rock mit dem Blumenmuster hingegen passte hervorragend, ebenso wie das gelb-schwarze Kleid. Glücklich drehte sich Jaqueline in dem Kleid vor dem Spiegel.

„Oh, ist es nicht herrlich?"

Snape gab vorsichtshalber keine Antwort auf diese rhetorische Frage.

Nun stand Jaqueline vor einer schwierigen Frage: Die vier Tops passten alle, doch welches sollte sie mitnehmen? Sie probierte die Teile immer wieder durch, bevor sie sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit für ein schwach rosafarbenes mit blaßlila Herzen entschied.

„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?" fragte Snape mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Jetzt schon? Aber ich muss doch noch die Pullis anprobieren! Hier halt das mal, des nehm ich alles."

Und schon verschwand sie wieder in der Kabine und lies einen verzweifelten Potions Master zurück, der am liebsten irgendjemand erwürgt hätte. Vorzugsweise Jaqueline.

Als sie sich endlich für den Rot-gelben Pulli entschieden hatte, nahm sie dem erleichterte Snape die Kleidungsstücke aus dem Arm und ging zur Kasse.

Doch Severus hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn sobald sie die zwei rot-weißen Taschen in der Hand hielt, hatte sie sie auch schon an ihn weitergereicht.

„Du bist doch so lieb und trägst die für mich, oder?" fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und lief an ihm vorbei auf den Ausgang zu.

„Eins, zwei, drei,..." Snape zählte leise bis zehn, um sich wieder einigermaßen in den Griff zu kriegen und folgte ihr dann mit einem Blick der Death Valley zur Mittagszeit zufrieren hätte lassen. 

**4. High-heels Und Glitzersteine**

Zufrieden vor sich hin summend schlenderte Jaqueline die Straße entlang und blieb ab und zu stehen, um die Auslage in einem der Schaufenster zu betrachten. Snape folgte ihr mit unleserlichem (A/N: ist wahrscheinlich besser so g) Gesichtsausdruck.

Falls er gehofft hatte, dass sie bald genug vom Einkaufen haben würde, so hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt.

„Schuhe!" quiekte Jaqueline fröhlich und lief (natürlich ohne nach links nd rechts zu schauen) über die Straße. Dass sie dabei zwei beinahe-Unfälle verursachte, bemerkte sie natürlich gar nicht. Sie schaute nur mit leicht glasigem und entrückten Gesichtsausdruck auf die Schuhe die sich in dem Schaufenster vor ihr befanden.

„Oh! Schau dir nur mal die Stiefel da an!" hauchte sie. (Es handelte sich hierbei um pinke Cowboystiefel mit roten Fransen und Glitzersteinen)

Sofort war sie in dem Geschäft verschwunden und hatte sich die eben erwähnten Stiefel geschnappt um sie auch gleich anzuprobieren.

„Oh! Die passen ja sogar!" quietschte sie. „Schau mal! Wie findest du die?"

Damit hielt sie ihm elegant (A/N: na ja, mehr oder weniger g) ihren rechten Fuß hin und sah ihn mit großen (und leeren) Augen an.

Als es Snape zu seinem Grauen klar wurde, dass sie doch tatsächlich eine Antwort darauf erwartete, atmete er tief durch.

„Sie sind... einzigartig."

„Oh! Ich wusste, dass sie dir gefallen!" rief Jaqueline erfreut und führte auf der Stelle einen kleinen (undefinierbaren) Tanz auf.

Ohne Snapes tödlichen Blick auch nur im Geringsten zu beachten, schlenderte Jaqueline die übrigen Schuhregale entlang.

Auf einmal entdeckte sie ein paar weiße Pumps mit pinken Glitzersteinen. Mit einem erfreuten Aufschrei zog sie die Schachtel mit der passenden Größe aus dem Regal.

Die Schuhe passten hervorragend, doch mit solchen Absätzen zu laufen will gelernt sein. Jaqueline knickte um und konnte sich gerade noch an Severus festhalten.

„Ups," sagte sie lächelnd als sie sich (mit Snape als ‚Stütze') wieder aufrichtete.

„Wenn Sie so etwas noch einmal machen, werden Sie es bereuen!" zischte Snape wütend.

„He, immer mit der Ruhe. War ja keine Absicht."

Gekrängt zog Jaqueline die Schuhe wieder aus.

„Nein, nur vorsätzliche Dummheit," murmelte Snape und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Jetzt ist mir die Lust auf Schuheanprobieren vergangen," schmollte Jaqueline und verlies den Laden wieder. (Jedoch nicht ohne vorher schnell noch die pinken Stiefel gekauft zu haben).

Immer noch leicht verstimmt schlenderte Jaqueline die Straße entlang ohne darauf zu achten, ob Snape ihr folgte oder nicht.

„Oh! Das ist jetzt genau das Richtige!" rief sie aus einmal begeistert und lief auf einen Beauty Salon zu.

Snapes verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen ging in ihrem Quietschen total unter. 

**5.** **Wer Schön Sein Will, Muss Leiden**

Jaqueline hatte Glück, es war nicht sehr viel los im Beauty Salon und so kam sie gleich dran. Mit einem unleserlichen Gesichtsausdruck setzte sich Snape auf einen der Stühle die an der Wand standen. Dabei malte er sich in Gedanken lauter schmerzhafte Sachen aus, die er ihr antun würde, sobald er dazu die Gelegenheit hatte.

Diese saß währendessen völlig ahnungslos da und lies sich die Fingernägel lackieren (pink natürlich, was sonst?) und jemand hatte ihr bereits eine gelbe Gesichtsmaske aufgetragen. Aus den Lautsprechern des Salons ertönte „Last Christmas" und zusätzlich brannten auch noch Räucherstäbchen – mit einem Duft der angeblich entspannend sein sollte. Nur hatte er auf Potions Master anscheinend eine völlig gegensätzliche Wirkung!

Und Jaqueline war zu allem Übel auch noch dabei, verschiedene Parfüms auszuprobieren. Das aktuelles war ein pinkes Barbie-Parfüm in einer pinken Flasche mit einem Bild einer Barbie drauf. Mit diesem Parfüm sprühte sie nun den nichtsahnenden Severus ein.

„Hier, riech doch mal! Wie findest du das? Riecht das nicht toll?!"

„Was fällt Ihnen ein!"

Snape versuchte mit seinen Händen den ‚Duft' etwas von sich weg zu wedeln, doch erfolglos. Er warf der jungen Frau einen mörderischen Blick zu und biss die Zähne zusammen um sie nicht gehörig zu verhexen.

Jaqueline jedoch plauderte schon wieder munter drauf los und schwatzte mit der jungen Frau die ihr gerade die Nägel mit pinkem Nagellack lackierte über absolut belangloses Zeug.

‚Ob sie wohl nur dann atmen kann, wenn sie auch gleichzeitig redet?' fragte sich Snape derweilen in Gedanken. ‚Das würde einiges erklären. Haie können ja auch nur atmen wenn entweder sie oder das Wasser in Bewegung sind.'

Er war gerade dabei, diese interessante Theorie gedanklich weiterzuverfolgen, da rief ihm Jaqueline zu:

„Ich bin gleich hier hinten, ja? Du musst dir also keine Sorgen um mich machen!"

„Keine Angst, werd' ich nicht." Presste er genervt hervor.

‚Sich Sorgen machen? Ha! Sie würde sogar den abgebrühtesten Death Eater in die Flucht schlagen! Das wäre doch mal eine Idee: Jaqueline und Voldemort in einen Raum stecken und sehen was dabei passiert?'

Bei dem Gedanken musste der Zauberer grinsen.

„Ah!"

Auf einmal ertönte aus der Richtung in der Jaqueline verschwunden war, ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei.

Snape sprang sofort auf und lief auf den Stoffschirm zu, der den hinteren Bereich des Salons abtrennte. Unter seiner Robe war seine Hand um seinen Zauberstab verkrampft.

‚Wie hatte Voldemort sie nur hier finden können?'

Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen stürmte er um den Schirm herum – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Das Bild das sich ihm nun bot, lies sogar Snapes Gesichtszüge entgleisen:

Jaqueline war gerade dabei, sich die Bikinizone wachsen zu lassen – und zwar mit Heißwachs.

So einen furchbarern Anblick hatte er ja nicht mal in all den Jahren als Death Eater erlebt! Wären da nicht die Muggel gewesen, hätte er Jaqueline sofort in die nächste Woche gehext!

Der Potions Master stammelte irgendetwas unverständliches und war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass Jaqueline einige Minuten brauchte, um zu kapieren, was da eben vorgefallen war. (War eigentlich sogar ziemlich schnell für sie g)

Als sie kurze Zeit später mit der schmerzhaften Prozedur fertig war, kam sie hinter dem Schirm hervor und ging (mit einem leichten Hinken) auf Snape zu.

„Oh, du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht!" schnurrte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme. „Wie süß!"

Sprachlos starrte Snape sie an. Hatte sie ihn tatsächlich soeben als ‚süß' bezeichnet?!?

„Wollen sie die Haare auch noch machen lassen, Miss?" fragte eine der Angestellten.

Im gleichen Moment in dem Snape ‚Oh nein, bitte nicht!' dachte, rief Jaqueline auch schon „Oh ja!" und hüpfte begeistert auf und ab.

Sie folgte der jungen Frau und verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit, sich auf einen Farbton festzulegen. Es war ja auch so schwierig zwischen all den (fast gleich ausschauenden) Blondtöne zu wählen! Oder vielleicht doch nur Strähnchen? Oder beides? Eine Grundtönung und etwas hellere Strähnchen? Immer diese Entscheidungen.

Ein paar Mal fragte sie Snape um Hilfe und hielt ihm zwei oder mehrere Farbkärtchen hin, doch er starrte sie nur mit unleserlichem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Schließlich hatte sie sich endlich entschieden: Eine honigblonde Tönung mit etwas helleren Strähnchen. Und los gings!

Waschen, Schneiden, Färben... die ganze Routine halt.

Nachdem sich Jaqueline noch einige Pflegeprodukte ausgesucht hatte und in eine Tüte packen lies, konnten sie den Beauty Salon endlich wieder verlassen. Snape warf ihr einen Todesblick zu als sie ihm die pinke Tüte mit den gelben Blümchen in die Hand drückte und an ihm vorbei auf die Straße hinaus hüpfte.

Mit einem leisen Knurren folgte er ihr. Mittlerweile war es bereits später Nachmittag.

‚Vielleicht würde sie jetzt endlich genug haben?' fragte sich der Potions Master verzweifelt. 

**6. Zu Früh Gefreut**

Doch Snape hatte sich zu früh gefreut, Jaqueline hatte noch nicht genug vom Shoppen. Fröhlich schlenderte sie an den Schaufenstern vorbei, bis auf einmal ein Laden ihre ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit erregte: Victoria's Secret.

Bevor Jaqueline den Laden betreten konnte, blieb Snape mit verschränkten Armen stehen.

„Nein."

„Was?" sie sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Ich gehe nicht da hinein."

„Och komm schon! Die haben neue Sonderangebote! Die muss ich mir unbedingt anschaun!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Innere des Geschäftes. Also blieb dem Potions Master nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

‚Dafür wird Dumbledore büßen!'

Jaqueline stand ganz verzückt vor dem Ständer mit den Sonderangeboten. So viel schöne Unterwäsche! Da sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, nahm sie einfach von jeden ein Teil mit und verschwand trällernd in der Umkleide.

Snape stellte sich so hin, dass er sowohl die Umkleiden als auch den Ausgang im Blickfeld hatte und bemühte sich (nicht ganz erfolgreich) um einen ausdruckslosen Blick.

(A/N: Wer genau hinsah, konnte eine kleine schwarze Gewitterwolke über seinem Kopf sehen g)

Eine ahnungslose Verkäuferin (Typ Bauch-und-Hirnfrei) wagte es doch tatsächlich sich dem Potions Master zu nähern. Snape bedachte sie mit einem tödlichen Blick der die Hölle einfrieren lassen hätte konnen. Die Verkäuferin suchte so schnell es ging das Weite und danach traute sich niemand mehr in die Nähe des schwarzgekleideten Mannes.

„Huhu!" rief auf einmal Jaqueline und trat aus der Umkleide – oben nur mit einem pinken Spitzen-BH bekleidet. „Wie findest du den?"

Severus starrte sie ungläubig an. Da hatte ja sogar eine Kakerlake mehr Verstand! Er warf der Blondine einen Blick zu, bei dem jeder einigermaßen inteligente Mensch sofort die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Jaqueline jedoch bemerkte nichts und verschwand fröhlich wieder in der Umleide.

„Einen Moment mal, den hier musst du auch noch anschauen!"

Snape schloss die Augen und atmete teif durch.

‚Eins... zwei... drei...', zählte er langsam und versuchte sich zu beherrschen. ‚... neun... zehn.'

Doch es half nicht viel.

Jaqueline kam derweilen wieder herausgehüpft, diesmal in einem quietschgelben Corsageoberteil.

„Ist das nicht toll?!?" fragte sie und drehte sich vor ihm im Kreis.

Glücklicherweise erwartete sie keine Antwort und schlüpfte gleich wieder in die Umkleide.

Als sie kuze Zeit später wieder herauskam – in einem blaß orangem Push-up BH mit pinken Blumen – packte Severus sie am Oberarm.

„Sie werden sich jetzt sofort wieder anziehen und dann werden wir zurückgehen!" zischte er wütend.

„Aber ich hab doch grad erstmal drei Teile anprobiert! Die haben doch hier noch so viele Angebote!" protestierte die Blonde mit einem verständnisslosem Gesichtsausdruck.

Doch der Potions Master hatten nun endlich genug. Nach einem leisen Zauberspruch war Jaqueline wieder vollständig angekleidet und er apparierte mit ihr zurück zum Hauptquartier. Dort angekommen warf er ihre Taschen in die Ecke.

„He! Was soll das?! Das ist gemein!" rief die junge Frau, nicht ahnend, dass sie damit nun doch zu weit gegangen war.

„_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Snapes Zauber traf Jaqueline völlig unerwartet (dazu hätte man ja denken können müssen g) und sie fiel bewegungslos nach hinten.

„_Mobilicorpus_."

Snape dirigierte den unbeweglichen Körper der Blonden zum Sofa hinüber und lies darauf nieder.

„Endlich Ruhe," seufzte er und machte es sich mit seinem Buch (dass er schnell aus seinem Kerker herbeigehext hatte) in einer der Sessel am Kamin gemütlich.

Ende.

Nachwort:

Jaqueline – die neue Geheimwaffe von Dumbledore. Die haut sogar den stärksten Death Eater um!


End file.
